


A Sparkling on the mend

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [49]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus is hoping Baby Bumblebee is getting better...





	1. Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is hoping Baby Bumblebee is getting better...


	2. Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet does see improvement, but wants Baby Bumblebee to rest!


	3. Christmas toy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus shows Ratchet the toy he got for Baby Bumblebee...Ratchet is glad he recommended rest!


End file.
